This invention relates to a driving apparatus for a magnetic recording tape which is accommodated in a tape cassette and which in turn is loaded in the tape cassette loading section of a tape recorder. More particularly, the invention relates to a tape cassette lid opening device for automatically opening a tape cassette lid covering the tape cassette loading section.
The tape cassette lid, as mentioned above, is usually pivotally mounted in the magnetic recording tape driving apparatus is and pivotable between a first position, in which the tape cassette loading section is covered or closed, and a second position spaced apart from the first position.
In its first position, the tape cassette lid prevents intrusion of dust from the outside into the tape cassette loading section. Also in this position, it prevents the tape cassette loaded in the loading section from being damaged by forces exerted from the outside. In its second position, the tape cassette lid permits the loading or unloading of the tape cassette into or out of the loading section.
In the prior art, the movement of the tape cassette lid from the first position to the second, i.e., the opening or eject action, is brought about either manually or by a biasing member such as a spring. With the prior-art tape cassette lid the afore-mentioned opening action is permitted only when an eject switch provided in the magnetic recording tape driving apparatus is operated. When the magnetic recording tape in the tape cassette loaded in the tape cassette loading section, driven from one of pair reel hubs to the other, is entirely wound on that other reel hub, it is necessary to remove or unload the tape cassette from the tape cassette loading section for loading a new tape cassette, or to change the so-called A side of the tape cassette to the B side. With the prior-art tape cassette lid, every time it is necessary to remove the tape cassette the tape cassette lid is opened by operating the eject switch, and then the tape cassette is removed from the loading section by hand. Therefore, the unloading operation is very cumbersome. This cumbersomeness is also encountered when it is intended to record a magnetic signal on a magnetic recording tape by loading a tape cassette without removable lugs for prevention of accidental erasing in the tape cassette loading section without beforehand knowing the fact that the removable lugs are removed.
In another aspect, the prior-art tape cassette lid produces a comparatively loud sound when it is moved from the first position to the second. In a case where the magnetic recording tape driving apparatus is a tape recorder and also when playback of a magnetic signal from the tape, i.e., playback of sound, has been made before the action of opening the tape cassette lid, this comparatively loud sound is liable to spoil the feeling of the audiophile having been addicted to the atmosphere produced by the reproduced sound.